Happy Birthday Alie!
Happy Birthday Alie! is a Vlog of Novi Stars. Plot Alie's birthday is today and the other Novi's are busy trying to plan a nice surprise. '' Summary The Vlog begins as Una is calling a florist to make a special order. As she does, Mae comes to the camera and she explains that it is going to be Alie's birthday. In a fit of frustration Una hangs up the phone before Ari comes in with a list of ideas that girls often do for their sixteenth birthday party. Una is supportive of this idea and she asks Ari what is on the list. Ari reads: a celebrity to sing for Alie, a yacht, and a trip to Paris so that she can buy a dress. They also need to get her a very expensive car and put a giant bow on it. Una then assigns the plans and they all quickly get to work in hopes of providing Alie with an Earth party. They grab a calculator to find out how much money they'll need for all the plans, which is about two million. Or about four hundred billion in their own currency.... So, giving up this idea, the three girls head out to a party store to find some cute sunglasses, tiaras, and so fourth. They then go over their cart of items to see what they got so far. Ari notices something strange and amazing and they go to check it out. Una insists that whatever it is, they have to have it! Back at home, the three girls stare in wonder at the mystery object, which turns out to be a pinata. Una looks it up and reveals that for it to be used correctly, one has to fill it with something and then bust it open and all the stuff will fall out. Ari goes to get something to fill it with and the girls all put on their party hats. Una with a nurse hat, Mae with a police hat, and Ari with an eyepatch. Una goes over the party list and informs them that now they have to hide and then surprise Alie. Eventually Alie gets home and she comes into the dark room while calling for the others. The others jump out to surprise her but they accidentally scare her and she faints instead. Sometime later Alie wakes up and she apologizes on the Vlog, stating that for a previous birthday, nobody has ever surprised her before. Alie then notices something dripping from the star pinata above them. Ari reveals she filled it with ice cream, marshmallows, and hot dogs. Before they open it however, Mae returns to the room with a small cupcake with a small candle in it. They have Alie blow out the candle and they all wish her a happy birthday! Una suddenly remembers they didn't get an entertainer for the party but Mae assures her that they have someone they can call last minute and she brings the others to the stage she made. Mae begins to sing to Alie but doesn't notice the cord wrapping around her legs until she falls over. The other girls laugh as Una ends the Vlog. Quotes *Una: ''No,not 20th, 200 trillionth! ''- - - - - '' *Mae: We got plates, costumes, tiki torches, candy, and a banner that says "Over the Hill". I'm not sure what's over the hill but it must be pretty great because there's a whole isle dedicated to it. ''- - - - - '' *Ari: What is that?! *Una:'' I don't know but we need it!'' ''- - - - -'' *Mae: Hey Allie!!! It's your birthday!!! Trivia *This was the last Vlog. The date that were no longer making vlogs is 2013. Gallery Glasses.png Glowing.png Category:Webisodes Category:Alie Eps Category:Vlog Entries Category:Group Eps